Happy Birthday Kaku
by BHKL
Summary: Written by: B - For the lulz - Even defeated, he's still a winner.


**Title: Happy Birthday Kaku – Rating: PG – KakuxKana (OC)**

CP9, a group of shadowy assassins who take down anyone who opposes the government. Trained from childhood, they're brought up to be powerful killers, disregarding any emotions to make sure no mission goes without fail. But sometimes, those emotions appear just below the surface…

_CLING CLING_

The sounds of swords striking each other sounded through the room and just outside the hallway. It continued and was shortly followed by a large bang. Silence followed before the sounds of swords being sheathed came.

"I…have a message from that other Galley-La leader. You're fired," a man with light green hair said, catching his breath.

The man on the floor behind him chuckled, "They always said that assassins couldn't have any other job…" he said, reaching into his chest pocket and producing a key with the number five. His strength gave way and he dropped it, the key landing next to his fallen form.

Zoro walked over to the man and bent down, grabbing the key and looking at it. Then he felt pain in his side, before he was thrown into the wall nearby. Gritting his teeth, he looked up and blinked at the new figure in the room. There stood a female with short black hair that curled at the bottom. She was dressed in black, like the other CP9 members. Her outfit was that of shorts and a business top. Calf high boots and gloves finished the outfit off as she glared across the room at him.

"Who-"

"Kana, don't."

The girl, Kana, looked behind her toward the fallen man before dropping down to her knees and hitting his head, "You idiot! How could you get defeated by that moss headed man!?"

Zoro frowned, standing up and glaring at the female who insulted him. Kana paid no mind to the man behind her, instead looking at Kaku who held his head and smiled up towards her sheepishly. Kana continued to glare at him, arms crossed before turning her head toward Zoro.

"Leave."

The green haired man only shook his head and left, not wishing to get involved with whatever. He was already tuckered out and did not wish to continue. He knew his own limits and with another one of those CP9 characters, he'd be the loser for sure.

When he left the room, she looked back to Kaku and her eyes softened. She took his hand and held it to her cheek as he watched him, smiling. "Some birthday huh?"

Kana chuckled and nodded her head. It was his birthday, and he had to fight instead of spending it lazing around like he normally could. She had heard all the destruction and came as fast as possible, but only made it to see him fall. Stupid moss head. She helped him sit up, before wrapping her arms around him.

Kaku leaned into her embrace, chuckling, "You're showing much emotion for an assassin Kana."

"Dummy…" she whispered, burring her face into his neck, "Let's just get out of here…"

She helped him stand, keeping him steady by supporting most of his weight. They left the room, listening to the rumbling of the everything going on. It was no surprise that everyone in CP9 that was here in Enies Lobby were defeated. It also wasn't surprising that Spandaman, former CP5 member, blames them for everything that had just happened and thus they were all now considered fugitives against the government.

Kana sat in a café, looking out the window as the rain fell. Kaku was in a full giraffe form, pretending to be a slide as they earned money. They were in major need of it to get Lucci worked on. They were getting close to the total amount. She was on break, a much needed one. Looking down at her cup of cocoa, she lost herself in thought and didn't notice she wasn't alone for much longer. Wet arms wrapped around, causing her to jump and struggle.

"You're wet and cold!"

Kaku chuckled, not letting go of the struggling female. Leaning down, he noticed she stopped moving as his breath tickled the back of her neck.

"Thank you for coming for me on my birthday, despite having to be at a different location."

"I wouldn't leave you on your birthday, ever. No ocean can keep me from doing so."

He smiled and let her go, receiving a towel from Blueno before attempting to dry off. Kana stood up and turned towards him, pulling his collar and slamming her lips to his. His eyes widened, as well as the other members of their group. They all knew she liked him, but there was never any real display of affection from either of the two. Pulling away, she grinned, "Happy b-lated birthday Kaku."


End file.
